


No Somos Nada

by aleluya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Colegio pituco, Contexto peruano, Friendship, Hispanic Week, Paltaza, Pituquitos out of context, pijamada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleluya/pseuds/aleluya
Summary: A Miguel lo invita Martín a una pijamada en su casa en La Molina.Día 1: Pijamada.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hispanic Week 2020





	No Somos Nada

**Author's Note:**

> Asu, esta es la primera cosita que publico aquí, y me alegra que sea para la Hispanic Week 2020 obvio.  
> Quise emular la narrativa de mi poderosísimo Mario Vargas Llosa, pero no me sale pues, pido perdón, mi profe de Literatura me mataaa.  
> Nos leemos abajo : D

Quería ir a su casa antes de ir a lo de Martín. Lo pensó y mejor no, mejor me llevas de frente, no sabe cómo llegar él solo, de todas formas. Y, asu, qué jatazo tenía, qué jardín. Si Miguel los llevara a su casa, se morían, les daba chucaque, es bonita pero no tan grande. Le da vergüenza estar ahí, con ellos, cuando apenas había conocido a la mayoría este año. Sos buena gente, Miguelito. Ni siquiera sabe por qué le cae bien a Martín y a Manu, con lo amargado que es el chileno. A Pancho no lo pasa, le da cólera y no sabe por qué, será porque a veces se hace el bacancito. Luciano fue su buddy, qué le queda pues.

El papá del Tincho los deja y se va, que tiene una reunión con unos inversionistas importantes, dice, que no le esperen hasta tarde. Chau pa, no te preocupes. Su mamá los recibe lindo, ¿gaseosita? Pídele a Teresita, cualquier cosa le avisas, voy a ver a tu tía. Besito en el cachete al rubio. Entonces, nadie iba a estar en casa por la tarde, hasta qué horas de la noche, se pregunta Miguel. Su mamá también trabajaba duro, se sacaba el ancho para pagarle parte del tremendo colegiazo, que al Julito no lo mandaba todavía, pero ya el próximo año que comienza la secundaria, que consiga esa beca, ¿sí? Y pórtate bonito con el tío.

Todos van al cuarto del anfitrión, Martín le pide a Teresita que les suba unos snacks mientras ellos conversan. ¿Tu papá no será el inversionista con el que va a hablar mi viejo, Luciano? Luciano se ríe, no sé ah, puede ser, con ese acento portugués que no se le ha quitado en años. Está en esa empresa brasileña, supongo. Sí, sí, esa. Qué coincidencias, ¿no? Manu, ¿tu papá cómo va con la política en Chile? Ahí pues, las cosas están complicadas. ¿Pancho? No sé, mi viejo está a cargo de un proyecto importante allá en Ecuador. Todos miran a Miguel, cuál es el laburo de tu viejo, ¿el rey de la papa? y ríen, y Miguel también, coloradito por el comentario, no, qué hablas, mi viejo es jefe de su compañía y ahora está en Estados Unidos, lo cual es cierto, aunque más bien, su viejo tiene eso por su abuelo, que le decían El Inca por algo, bien imponente era ese señor. No les dice toda la verdad pues, que la empresa está a nada de quebrar y que su papá viaja a los states para tratar de salvar lo que queda de lo que alguna vez su abuelo fundó.

Teresita sube los snacks, Miguel come con roche, Manu saca sus videojuegos, ¿GTA? Sí, ¿trajeron sus mandos? Me olvidé, Miguel, palteado, baja la cabeza, porque no es que se haya olvidado, es que no tiene. Yaaa, yo tengo de sobra, nene. Y juegan, y Miguel no sabe cómo controlar las cosas, que aprete x, y, qué será eso, mejor yo los veo jugar. Dale, pero no te quejes después. Y Miguelito no se queja, se tira en la cama, con confianza, saca el celularsazo que le regaló su tío, toma sobrino, palmadas en el cachete, porque el imbécil de tu viejo no te lo puede pagar. Y Miguel bajaba la cabeza, sí tío, gracias.

Revisa su Whatsapp, le manda mensaje a su mamá, recién se acuerda, ya estoy aquí. Y a Catita, escribe y borra y vuelve a escribir, no creo poder sobrevivir la tarde, flaquita, y sticker de Bob el constructor con jerga. Y Cata, sticker de gato llorando, suerte mi rey. Sale de la aplicación y se va al Insta, mira memes que no le hacen gracia, vuelve al Whatsapp para seguir hablando con Catalina y cuando se abuuuurre, por fin, los otros chicos ya terminaron y también se aburrieron. ¿Y qué tanto miras en el celular? Nada, pero ya es tarde, Pancho le quita el celular y lee la conversación en voz alta. Asuuu, no sabía que Miguel andaba en esas con Catalinaaaa. Shhh, ya dame eso, bloquea la pantalla y todos están como emocionados, ¿de qué, ah? Miguel se pone chaposito.

Y es cuando se ponen a hablar de flaquitas, Catalina es bien guapa, ¿no? ¿Y qué tenés con ella? Es mi amiga pues. Sanazo, su amiga va a ser, codazo, ya pues, habla. Estamos saliendo nomás, ríe nerviosito. ¿No te la tiras? Y como que a Miguel le ofende, no, claro que no, yo la respeto. Y Martín deja de hablar de Catalina, alucina que María se me queda mirando después del rugby, y se pavonea. ¿Firme o me loqueas? Te tendrá ganas pues. O ganas de pegarte un lapo. Los demás se ríen, se ríen de todo, y Miguel se siente incómodo con todo, con esos comentarios que lanzan después, que si le había agarrado otra cosa a Catita, que si no era medio medio por no querer estar con ella. Ya no hablemos de chicas, y Luciano se rasca la nuca, pero en las pijamadas se suelen hablar de chicas. Menos mal que Teresita sube al cuarto, les avisa que hay cena por si desean, a Miguel le da palta decir que quiere cenar cuando le preguntan, porque ya ha comido bastante snack.

Martín sigue hablando de que va a invitar a María a la fiesta de prom, capaz le dice que sí, y Luciano dice que no sabe a quién, se le nota que no quiere decir. Miguel, de ley lleva a Catalina, pero no lo dice en voz alta, eso ya es obvio. Pancho y Manu se encogen de hombros, pero Manu, seguro el inglés te tiene ganas, y el chileno se pone colorado, qué hablas loco, y parece que quiere pegarle a Pancho, pero no lo hace. Miguel se acuerda de los rumores del cejón ese, que es cabro, dicen. No hace caso a los comentarios que esa conversación desencadena, que parece le incomoda a Luciano y por eso, mejor veamos películas, ¿de cuál, Amazon o Netflix? Miguel se encoge de hombros, la que sea mano, da igual.

Al cabo de unas horas de empacharse con canchita, les da sueño a todos. Miguel está bien cansado, hoy lo habían masacrado en el rugby, él era malazo en eso. Se pone su pijama de llamitas, qué roche le hacen pasar. No, o sea, las llamitas están chéveres, Miguelito, pero ya estás grandecito para estar usando esa pijama de niños, che. Los otros se ven como hombrecitos con sus pantalones sobrios, y Miguel ahí, no hagas palta oe, es mi favorita. Se burlan, ya le da igual y se ríe con ellos, mientras Martín dice mejor que acampen en el patio o en la terraza, pero Luciano dice que mejor no, ya tiene sueño y le va a dar frío. Se meten en su sleeping bag cada uno, y se duermen, o por lo menos, la mayoría.

Miguel, dando vueltas en la bolsa, se siente fuera de lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Asuuuu, ¿cómo quedó eso? Digan qué opinan pe, eso siempre alegra :D  
> No puse un montón de jergas de otros países porque esto se desarrolla en un contexto peruano, en un colegio pituquito (de gente con plata), al que estuve a punto de ir a debatir pero no se pudo pues, queda lejos de mi jato :c  
> Confieso que no recuerdo cómo es hablar con esta gente de La Planicie bc ya no tengo contacto con ellos seguido, así que algunas jergas que puse tal vez no las usan gente del nivel socio económico de los personajes xd  
> Si siguen de cerca la Hispanic Week, nos leemos mañana uwu  
> Sopiler: Me había equivocado en el prompt del Martes, sdnahf, va a ser de JJBA, atentooos.


End file.
